Songs of The Red Dragon
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: Issei had went out for a 'Me Day. As Asia went to his room to wake him up and see that he not there, but instead founds CD's under his bed and went to show the other's. Watch as our favorite devils and along with other guest found out that there more to their favorite devil/dragon hybrid then meets the eyes and hears a side of Issei that they never knew before.
1. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DXD, Highschool DXD and all related characters are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Or any songs that are in this fic as they are owned by their own bands/singers.**

''Issei Hyoudou''-Talking

 _''Skillet''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 _(Feel Invincible)_ \- Issei singing

 **Chapter 1 : Secret Revealed**

Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor and the **[Pawn]** of Rias Gremory is finally waking up from his slumber as the light from his window hits his eyes, as he got out of bed and rub his eyes, he remember that today would be his own 'Me Day' as he was given a very large amount of money from Sirzechs thanks to his tv show Oppai Dragon that the kids from the Underworld love so much and for saving the world, as he wanted to have the day for himself.

''We'll looks like the day is finally here.'' He grin to himself as he took a good look at his clock and saw it was only 7:01 in the morning as he the rest of the Gremory peerage that lives with him would wake up around at 8:00.

''Well guess I'll just leave them a note.'' He then went to his closet and grab a pair of clothes that he pick out just for today as he went to the many bathrooms in the mansion and took a shower, 10 minutes later he got out wearing a red-t-shirt, black jeans with a pair of red and black jordans. He walk back to his room and wrote a note so that way if they went to his room they would see it. Once he wrote the note and place it on his bed he grab his phone and wallet and walk out of his room.

''Oh wait I almost forgot!'' He went back to his room and went to his closet again and pull out a custom made black leather jacket with a red dragon **(AN : Ddraig symbol)** on the back with two red strips around both arms. He had gotten this from Azazel after he kill Rizevim Livan Lucifer and stop Trihexa, Vali also gotten a leather jacket too but it was silver with a white dragon **(AN : Kamen Rider Onyx Symbol)** on the back with two white strips around both arms. So after putting it on and took a good look in the mirror in his room, he then went down stairs and left to have his day to himself.

But the one thing he didn't notice was that his window was left open as the wind blew inside as the note was then blown off his bed and had went under his bed as it was by a stack of CD's.

 **Later...**

Everyone in the mansion had woken up as they began to go about their days. Asia went to wake Issei up as she knock on his door.

''Issei are you awake?'' Asia waited for a few seconds as she then open the door to his room and went inside as she walk over to his bed to see that he wasn't there. When she about to leave the room she see the note that was under the bed as she look under to see the note along with the CD's.

''What are these?'' Asia grab one of the CD's as she also grab the note and read it.

 _ **~Dear friends, I woke up early and went out to for a day to myself or my 'Me Day' and won't be back until later tonight. From Issei~**_ Was what the letter said as Asia look at the CD in her hands and went down stairs to show the others.

 **With Rias and the others...**

We see Rias along with her friends and peerage members Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Ravel, and also Ophis were in the kitchen eating breakfast as they were talking about what they would do today. Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou are out on a trip that Sirzech had gave them after what happen with the events of Trihexa and finding out that Issei was a devil/dragon hybrid even though they still love their son and wanted to stay and really know what their son was up to for the past year, but Issei want them to relax and he would tell them about his adventures when they would come back from their trip.

Rias notice that Asia was walking down stairs without her future husband with her. ''Asia where Issei?'' Asia handed the note to her as she read it and remember that he went out for his 'Me Day'.

''What that in your hand?'' Rias notice the CD that her **[Bishop]** was holding.

''I don't know I found this under his bed and there a lot more too.'' She gave the CD to Rias as she saw there was a title on it that said 'Sucker for Pain'.

''What do you think it is?'' Asia ask her **[King].**

''I don't know.'' She responded back as Akeno came over to see what there talking about then she saw the disc.

''What are you too talking about.'' She then saw the CD as she look at the title and a spark of happiness came into her eyes.

''Oh are these one of Issei naughty DVD?'' She said out loud as everyone heard what she said and walk over to the group of three.

''Asia said she found this and along with other ones like that under Issei bed.''

''It looks like a CD.'' Gasper said to his friends.

''Why would Issei have a CD?'' Xenovia ask.

''What is a CD?'' Ophis had ask as she still learning about the human world.

''A CD is a disk where people can put music inside of them and listen to later on.'' Kiba explain to the Infinite Dragon God.

''Well let's go listen to it then.'' Rias suggested as they follow her to the living room and put it in the stereo that was in there as she then press play. It was quiet for a moment until a voice came to life as music play.

 _(I torture you, Take my hand through the flames, I torture you, I'm a slave to your games, I'm just a sucker for pain, I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain)_

Everyone was shock as the voice they recognize belong to their friend Issei.

''T-That's Issei!?'' Rias yelled out in shock as how calm and relax as how her future husband was singing.

 _(I'm a sucker for pain, I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles, Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion, We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure, Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog, Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for, Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety, Walk slow through the fire, Like, who gon' try us?, Feeling the world go against us, So we put the world on our shoulders)_

As everyone listen to Issei rapping, they were to shock to even say anything as they never knew that the **[Pawn]** could sing or even rap this good!

 _(I torture you,Take my hand through the flames, I torture you, I'm a slave to your games, I'm just a sucker for pain, I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain)_

Ophis for some reason felt rather calm and bob her head to the song that was being sing by her chosen mate and even though this was the first time hearing any type of music from the human world, she like it.

 _(I been at it with my homies, It don't matter, you don't know me, I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene, I been riding 'round the city with my squad, I been riding 'round the city with my squad, We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing, Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what, We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in, Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion, I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family, No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy, Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up, Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up)_

 _(I torture you, Take my hand through the flames, I torture you, I'm a slave to your games, I'm just a sucker for pain, I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain)_

No one had any idea as to how they never notice that their friend could sing and wonder what else he could do.

 _(I'm devoted to destruction, A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction, I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me, See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy, Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat, Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat, Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast, And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke, Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal, Naked in the North Pole, That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul, And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads, So I don't fear shit but tomorrow, And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain, You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim, Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne, I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train, Cause I'm a sucker for pain)_

They didn't notice that they were bobbing their heads to the beat of the music as Issei kept rapping.

 _(Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it, Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it, No pain, no gain, Never stand down, made our own way, Never going slow, we pick up the pace, This is what we wanted from a young age, No emotion, that's what business is, Lord have mercy on the witnesses)_

 _(I torture you, Take my hand through the flames, I torture you, I'm just a sucker for pain)_

 _(More pain, Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, For more pain, Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, For more pain, Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, For more pain, Got me begging...)_

As the voice started to fade and the music stop no one made a sound as they just heard their friend, lover, comrade had just sing and rap in a voice that they never even heard from him before and that he could sing.

''That...Was...AWESOME!'' Gasper yelled out as he had stars in his eyes as he never heard to his senpai rap before.

''I never knew that Issei could sing or even rap for that matter.'' Irina, Issei childhood friend said as she was shock about this.

Rias turn to Asia as they both had their mouth open and their eyes were widen. Rias didn't even need to tell Asia what she was going to say as everyone saw the former nun ran up stairs with speed that would make The Flash jealous and came back down with the rest of the CD's in a bag.

Everyone look inside the bag as they saw multiple CD's inside and wonder what to pick next. But before they even could a red magic circle had appear on the floor in the living room and out came Sirzech along with his wife Grayfia and Azazel.

''Oni-sama?'' Rias had called out in surprise as she and everyone else bow.

''Hello Rias what are you all doing?'' Sirzech ask his sister.

That when they explain to as Issei went out for his 'Me Day and that Asia had found a bunch of CD's under his bed which were songs that he actually made of him singing.

''Wait hold up! your saying that Issei can sing and these disk are actually songs that he made?'' Azazel ask his students as they all nodded and then sat down on the couch as everyone look at him.

''Well what are you waiting for? I wanna hear this with my own ears.'' He grin as he told them as Sirzech and Grayfia sat down too.

''I also wish to hear Issei sing.'' Sirzech gave them a smile as they were trying to see who would pick a song but stop when they saw Ophis had pick up a CD that had the title 'Famous' on it and put it into the stereo and press play as everyone sat down. Music began to play as they listen to the song.

 _(I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep, Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet)_

 _(And when I was dead, you gave me new life, I'm lifting you up with all of my might, I don't care who's to the left, to the right, You're all that's on my mind, Don't really care what they say, what they think, I feel so alive)_

Everyone listen to the beat of the music as they realize that this song might be a rock song,

 _(I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake, Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything, Here's to the free who still believe, You're the star of the show that we came to see, With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud, I wanna make, make you famous, Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out, I wanna make, make you famous)_

 _(Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous, Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous)_

Sirzech, Grayfia and Azazel mouths were hanging wide open as they listen to how Issei was singing in a soft voice in the beginning and then loud at the same time and they couldn't believe that he could sing so good.

 _(Neon lights, my eyes are blinded by your glow, Yeah, you are mine, I know who I am cause of who I know)_

 _(I'm no longer dead, you gave me new life, I'm lifting you up with all of my might, I don't care who's to the left, to the right, You're all that's on my mind, Don't really care what they say, what they think, I feel so alive)_

Ophis once again felt calm and bob her head to the song that was being sing by her chosen mate as she like the way Issei was singing.

 _(I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake, Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything, Here's to the free who still believe, You're the star of the show that we came to see, With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud, I wanna make, make you famous, Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out, I wanna make, make you famous)_

First they heard Issei rap and now he can sing rock songs also? The Gremory Peerage wonder what other type of music he can sing.

 _(Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?, Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it, Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?, Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it, Take you worldwide, make, make you famous, 'Cross the headlines, make, make you famous, From NYC to Texas to the coast of LA, From way down under, under London, They'll remember your name)_

 _(I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake, Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything, Here's to the free who still believe, You're the star of the show that we came to see, With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud, I wanna make, make you famous, Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out, I wanna make, make you famous, With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud, Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous, Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out, Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous)_

As the song ended, once again no once said anything as they sat in silence as they though the way Issei sang was so good and fantastic.

''That...Was...AWESOME!'' Azazel had yelled out like Gasper from earlier as he was wondering how he never notice that the person he sees as a son sang so good.

''That was truly amazing!'' Sirzech then face his sister. ''Did you know about this?"

''No Oni-sama, I or anyone else never knew about this.'' She told her brother.

''What do you think that song mean?'' Rossweisse had said out loud.

''What do you mean?'' Rias ask her second **[Rook]**.

''Think about it I'm mean didn't you hear the lyrics? _I'm no longer dead, you gave me new life, I'm lifting you up with all of my might, I don't care who's to the left, to the right, You're all that's on my mind, Don't really care what they say, what they think, I feel so alive_.'' Azazel said the lyrics as he suddenly had a grin on his face. ''I think that song was meant for you Rias.

As everyone then remember the lyrics to the song they suddenly realize that the song that Issei was singing was for Rias.

Rias had tears around her eyes as she realize that her boyfriend actually made a song for her as a blush was on her face. ''I never knew he care that much to make a song for me!'' Rias was full on fangirling at the moment as the other girls were jealous that Issei made a song for her.

''I just wonder as to how Issei even learn to sing that good and how we all never notice before.'' Azazel said to the group.

''C-Can I pick a song?'' Ravel had raise her hand up as everyone nodded as she went to pick out a song from the pile of CD's as they wonder what song she will pick and what type of music will they hear next.

 **Author Note : Hi guys! So this story was inspired by** _ **The Music of Natsu**_ **by TheUnknownLegion and this is also my first fanfic that not a crossover and I've been listen to a lot of music since I love music and decided to make this fanfic. I am also a Senior at Highschool now! Anyway school shouldn't get in the way that much of me writting my stories since we get out early this year. Anyway Spider-Dragon Emerpor chapter 2 is almost down I just need to write a little more things and make sure there no grammer problems or error in it. So any way I hope you all like this story and see you next chapter. this is LividSuperior2 signing off later!**

 **Songs that have played so far...**

 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons : Sucker for Pain**

 **Skillet : Famous**


	2. The Phoenix & Monster

**Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DXD, Highschool DXD and all related characters are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. or Any songs that are owned by their own bands.**

''Issei Hyoudou''- Talking

 _''Skillet''- Thinking_

 **{Boost} - Ddraig**

 _(Feel Invincible)_ \- Issei Singing

 **Chapter 2 : The Phoenix & Monster**

As everyone was sitting down and watch as Ravel look through the many CD's that Issei made, she found one that caught her eye as she pick up the CD and took a good look at the title that said 'Phoenix' as she then put it in the stereo then press play as she then sat down again and waited for the song to play. Music was heard as it sounded like a mixture of a violin and rock music, then the lyrics were heard.

 _(Put on your war paint)_

 _(You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground, We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky, Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on)_

 _(Put on your war paint)_

 _(Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies, Silver clouds with grey linings)_

 _(So we can take the world back from a heart attack, One maniac at a time we will take it back, You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, So dance alone to the beat of your heart)_

'' _Is this really Issei?''_ Thought the young Phoenix Devil inside her head as she listen to the song her crush was singing.

 _(Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix, Wearing our vintage misery, No, I think it looked a little better on me, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix)_

Everyone was caught off guard as they hear the way Issei sing with just passion in his voice and sounded like he was singing with such energy and Ravel was in fact liking the song so far even though she had never heard rock music before.

 _(Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks, Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks, Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks "You broke our spirit, " says the note we pass)_

 _(So we can take the world back from a heart attack, One maniac at a time we will take it back, You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, So dance alone to the beat of your heart)_

 _(Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix, Wearing our vintage misery, No, I think it looked a little better on me, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix)_

So far everyone is loving the song that Issei was singing. Ophis like before was bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

 _(Put on your war paint)_

 _(The war is won, before it's begun, Release the doves, surrender love)_

 _(The war is won, before it's begun, Release the doves, surrender love)_

 _(The war is won, before it's begun, Release the doves, surrender love)_

 _(The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!), Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)_

 _(Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix, Wearing our vintage misery, No, I think it looked a little better on me, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _(Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?, I'm gonna change you like a remix, Then I'll raise you like a phoenix)_

 _(Put on your war paint)_

As the song ended everyone had like the song, Ravel love the song and wish to found out how Issei came up with the lyrics for the song.

''I still believe that Issei could even sing like that.'' Xenovia had said to the others, they like the song.

''Yeah but I feel so pump up now.'' Kiba said as everyone else even felt pump up and want to go fight evil again.

''What do you think Ravel?'' Asia ask her friend.

''I loved it, I just wonder how Issei came up with the lyrics.'' Ravel said to her.

But before anyone could answer her, another magic circle appeared in the room and everyone saw Vali and his team with him.

''Vali what you doing here?'' Azazel ask his student and second son, as Kuroka went over to her sister, Arthur went to talk to Kiba and Xenovia, Le Fay went to talk to Asia and Ravel. Bikou was standing by Vali.

''I came to spare with Issei today.'' Vali answer as he was wearing the leather jacket that his father figure gave to him.

''Sorry but Issei went out for his 'Me Day'.'' Akeno told the White Dragon Emperor.

''I see.'' Vali said as he then notice that everyone was sitting around with a pile of CD's that look familiar to him.

''What are you all doing?'' He ask them.

So that when once again explain that Asia had found a bunch of CD's under Issei bed which were songs that he actually made of him singing and so far they only listen to three.

''The Oppai Dragon can sing!?'' Bikou ask in shock as the rest of Vali team were surprise by this expect for Vali for some reason.

''Yes it came to a shock to us as well.'' Grayfia had answer.

''So you all know now.'' Everyone look at Vali as he made that comment.

''What do you mean we all know and how come you're not surprise either?'' Rias ask the white dragon as he sat down on a chair.

''That because Hyoudou ask me to sing some of those cover songs he made.'' Vali told them as they were yet again shock to learn that Issei and Vali actually sang together!

''What's a cover song?'' Le Fay had ask as she never heard of that before.

''A cover version or cover song, or simply cover, is a new performance or recording of a previously recorded, commercially released song by someone other than the original artist or composer, I found out about it when I found Issei one day singing.'' Vali explain to the group as they realize that Issei was just singing songs that other people made, but with his own version in some way.

''So he just singing songs that other people made then.'' Rias said as she now understand that her future husband didn't make those lyrics that he sang.

''Well there are some songs that he had actually made, but I don't know which ones.'' Vali answer as everyone was silent for a second.

''Uh its it alright if I can pick a song?'' Gasper the devil/vampire had as shyly before everyone nodded to him to pick one as he got up from his box and look to see which one for the group to listen to next. After a minute of looking he found label 'Monster' and switch the CD that Ravel pick with the one that Gasper pick.

Rock music began to play on a low setting until the music got louder as they heard the lyrics were heard.

 _(The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it, So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it)_

 _(It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls, It comes awake and I can't control it, Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head, Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?)_

 _(I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster)_

 _(I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster)_

For some reason The DXD team and Vali team though about the time when Issei had went into the incomplete **{Juggernaut Drive}** when he thought that Asia had died when they wear listening to the song that their red dragon was singing now.

 _(My secret side I keep hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it, 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down, Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?)_

 _(I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster)_

 _(I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster)_

 _(It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart, No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster)_

 _(I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I)_

 _ **({Feel like a monster})**_

'' _WAS THAT DDRAIG!?''_ Where the thoughts of everyone as they didn't think that they would every hear the red dragon like himself sing…. Which was actually pretty good for only a small part.

 _(I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster)_

 _(I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I've gotta lose control, here's something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster)_

 _(I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster)_

As the song end everyone couldn't help but think about their own monster that they hide from everyone beside themselves.

''So who wants to pick a song next?'' Azazel had ask they group, but once again before anyone could say anything another magic circle appeared as Michael and Gabriel had appeared out of the circle, everyone saw that the brother and sister weren't wearing there angel clothing as Michael was wearing a white suit and tie with a sky blue dress shirt as Gabriel was wearing a white sundress as it show how beautiful she was in it, and they see that everyone were together.

''Hello everyone, how are you today?'' Gabriel ask as she gave the group of friends a smile to them.

''We are well Gabriel-sama, we're just listening to some music that Issei had sing.'' Irina told her superior while both the brother and sister had a surprise expression on their face as they didn't know that the red dragon emperor could sing, so as to like before everyone once again (and hopefully for the last time) that they explain that Asia had found CD's under Issei bed and once they play one, they found out the CD's were really songs that Issei sings too.

''Where is Issei?'' Michael had ask as the two angels were wondering were he was at.

''He went out for his 'Me Day' since he just wanted to have a day to himself.'' Sirzechs told his fellow leader and friend.

''Now I think about I'm wonder what's he doing now?'' Le Fay suddenly said as she and everyone had a thoughtful look on their face wondering what their favorite dragon is doing now.

 **With Issei….**

''Ddraig?''

 **{Yes partner?}**

''I think I'm in trouble here.'' Issei spoke in a somewhat fearful tone.

 **Author Note : Hi everyone! Dark Warrior here and I wanted to say I'm super sorry for being so late on updating this story and my others, and I have a good reason beside work and work, I've been drawing a lot for my stories and OC and also I'm helping out a friend with a sket show called Drug Deal 4 for his youtube channel and I will also tell you guys when it's down so you guys can see it what I really look like if you want to. But now I'm writing my stories again so hopefully I can upload some new chapter for my other stories soon later on this week or next week. So any way I hope you all like this chapter and see you next chapter as we see want our hero is up to on his 'Me Day'. this is Dark Warrior signing off later!**

 **Songs that have played so far...**

 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons : Sucker for Pain**

 **Skillet : Famous**

 **Fallout Boys : Phoenix**

 **Skillet : Monster**


End file.
